Love Between Two Worlds
by changeofheart505
Summary: Hiccup Haddock and Jack Frost. Two very different beings. One is a Viking and one is Merprince. When Jack is captured by Hiccup's tribe, will he and Hiccup learn to cope with each other? And will they find the true meaning of that feeling they have when the other is close? Older!Hiccup. Merman!Jack.
1. Prologue

Love Between Two Worlds

**Kura: This is not a Little Mermaid AU! There isn't an evil seawitch. Or a Prince. **

**Sakura: But it does have Vikings and merpeople. That said, enjoy the prologue!**

* * *

_There was once a time, _

_in which the worlds were never divided._

_There was once a time,_

_in which love was never faltered by anything._

_It was back when the myths of today lived amongst us._

_But,_

_one day,_

_a darkness arrived._

_Threatening both worlds to their ends._

_The humans fought._

_And the myths of today were captured and lost._

_For centuries the war raged on._

_Until one day,_

_the war came to an end._

_But with it,_

_left the peace that once thrived._

_The myths stayed in hiding,_

_only ever coming out when no one could see them._

_But alas,_

_even the hidden must be found._

_This is the tale of one myth,_

_a merman._

_A merprince._

_A Viking._

_And a dragon._

_Three souls from two seperate world,_

_bound in the one thing neither world can ever escape._

_Love._

**Kura: Review! 5 reviews for the next chapter!**


	2. Captured

Love Between Two Worlds

**Kura: This may or may not become a ROTBTD fic. Oh, and I made a mistake in the prologue. I meant to say there are no HUMAN princes!**

**Sakura: Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Captured

"JACK!" A young brunette hissed after his frosty haired friend. His emerald tail helping him catch up to the other merman.

Jack stopped, his silver-blue tail flicking in the icy waters of his homes.

"Oh, come on Jamie, nothing is going to happen!"

Jamie scoffed and crossed his arms. "Remember what happened to Rapunzel?"

Jack winced. He remembered the blond mermaid. She had been captured one day and has been missing for years. She was older than him by...

a few months if his math was correct.

"Jamie, what are the chances of someone coming he-"

"Jack!" Jamie yelled. He swam towards his friend and pulled on his arm.

A swarm of fish swam by, trying to avoid the net that was out to get them.

Jamie and Jack swam quickly.

But not quickly enough.

"JACK!" Jamie cried out as the net rose and caught Jack. He swam over and tried to break the ropes, but they were too strong. Jack's eyes filled with tears of fright.

"JAMIE!" He held out a hand, which Jamie tried to take, but was too late in reaching him.

Jamie could only watch as the net kept on rising until it finally...

vanished.

'I have to tell the Tsar!'

* * *

"What do we have?" A scottish voice asked.

"We have...eels, salmon, codd, a small squid, and..." Another voice said.

"What? And what?" The first to have spoken said. He walked over to his companion, a man with a blond mustache and bears who had a prostethic arm and leg.

His eyes widened at the sight of the...

_beautiful..._

boy-

no...

merman.

He had soft white hair, delicate pale skin, and the bluest eyes he has ever seen.

"Keep his tail wet," the man said, "he's coming with us."

Jack's eyes widened and he scrambled towards the edge of the ship in hopes of being able to dive back into the water.

But he was grabbed by his tail.

He let out a cry and dug his nails into the wood. He wasn't going to stay with them! He couldn't!

"Stay still!" Another voice said, this one female.

"Phlegma, get a tub of water ready for our...guest."

"Right away Stoick."

Stoick nodded before walking over to Jack. He grabbed the merman's hands and tied them together. Throwing Jack over his shoulders, he followed the path Phlegma had taken.

Jack slapped his tail against Stoick but wasn't dropped. His eyes landed on a tub of water. Phlegma nodded to Stoick and he placed Jack in the tub.

He walked away with one last look at the merman before closing and locking the door behind him.

Jack stared at the closed door and then at his tied hands. The binds were starting to hurt. But he couldn't do anything about.

He was just going to have to wait for his freedom.

If he ever got it that is.

**Kura: Review! 5 reviews for the next chapter!**


	3. Meeting

Love Between Two Worlds

**Kura: Hiccup and Jack meet. **

**Sakura: But it isn't thd best meeting.**

Chapter 2: Meeting

"Come on Astrid," Hiccup groaned.

The blond rolled her eyes. "Sorry Hicc, no getting out of this." Hiccup groaned again. Word got out that his father had returned with a prize worthy of a king. Or in his case, a Viking Chief.

"I still don't see why I have to go..."

Astrid snorted, "Oh please, you want to see it. I know you Hiccup."

Now Hiccup snorted. The blond continued to drag him around. Eventually, they arrived at a building. Several Vikings greeted them.

"HICCUP!" Stoick pulled his son into a seperate room. "I want to see if you can get him to talk."

He gestured to a pool. It was then Hiccup realized a hole had been dug deep enough for Toothless to take a swim. He walked over and saw no one. He narrowed his eyes. And jumped back when a silver blue tail slapped water to his face.

"WHATWASTHAT?!" Hiccup asked out of shock. He wiped his face.

Stoick sighed, "Merman. You have a way with Myths, talk to him. And whatever you do, don't take him outside ."

Stoick left, shutting the door behind him. As soon as he left, Hiccup felt as if he was being watched. He turned around and saw frightened blue eyes staring back at him. Hiccup held out a hand and slowly moved closer to the merman.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. My name's Hiccup. What's yours?"

The merman looked at Hiccup warily. It made Hiccup frown. A beautiful creature like him should be smiling.

"Come on," Hiccup coaxed. The merman just stared at him. His large blue eyes seemed to glow. Hiccup kept his hand out. Nothing. This was gonna be harder than he hoped.

"I...I'll be back. Don't worry...Snowflake. Yeah, I can call ya that until I get your name."

Hiccup found the pout on the merman's face adorable and felt bad for living, but he needed a few things first. And he was going to learn his nams, he swore he would.

**Kura: Aw! Jack is shy! Anyone else find shy Jack adorable? Review! The more I get, the sooner I update!****  
**


	4. Announcement and name

Love Between Two Worlds

**Kura: We start with Jamie and a few other merpeople bfore going to Hiccup. **

**Sakura: Who finally learns Jack's name. But...gets a new challenge. **

Chapter 3: Announcement and name

Jamie swam as fast as he could. He had to get to the Tsar quickly!

"HE'S BEEN TAKEN! THE PRINCE HAS BEEN CAPTURED BY HUMANS!" He yelled as he got closer to the palace.

"WHAT?!" A mermaid swam over to him. Her violet eyes full of worry and rage.

"WHENDIDTHISHAPPEN?!WHEREDIDTHEYTAKEMYBABYSWEETTOOTH!DIDTHEYHURTHIM?!WHATDIDTHEYLOOKLIKE?!WHENIFINDTHEMI'MGONNA-"

"Toothiana."

Toothiana, called Tooth for short, stopped ranting. She bowed as the Tsar swam past. He swam up to Jamis, concern in his silver colored eyes.

"Is it true?" He asked. He hoped it wasn't but the look on Jamie's face gave it away. Jack really was captured by humans.

* * *

'Okay...I think fruits would be the best choice of food.' Hiccup thought. He grabbed the basketfull of ripe fruits and a few veggies, plus his sketch book and a few empty books and pencils, and headed out. He walked to the building Snowflake was in.

When he got there, the door was wide open. Groaning, Hiccup hurried inside. Astrid, Fishlegs, the twins and Snotlout were inside. Snowflake was shaking in the middle of his pond.

"Leave Snowflake alone." He said making them all jump.

"Snowflake?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup shrugged, "His hair reminds me of snow and he wouldn't give me his real name." Snowflake pouted and splashed them. The Vikings groaned. Snowflake gave a small smile before diving under the water. Hiccup scanned the water.

He turned to the others, "Why are you here?" The others shrugged. Hiccup rolled his eyes and held an apple over the water. Brigt blue eyes stared up at the ripe red fruit. Hiccup waved it and Snowflake swam up. Hiccup dropped the fruit into his hands. He studied the merman. Upclose he was even more stunning.

"So, Snowflake, got a name or should I just call you Snowflake?"

Snowflake stared at him for a while before reaching over to the dirt littered floor. Using a single finger he wrote: 'JACK.'

"Jack?" Jack nodded.

"Are you ever gonna talk?"

Jack wrote under his name: 'NO.'

Hiccup groaned, "This is amusing to you, isn't it?"

Jack wrote again.

'YES.'

Hiccup rolled his eyes. Great, now he had to get Jack to talk! Odin, why did the Gods hate him?

**Kura: Review!**


	5. Childish and odd feelings

Love Between Two Worlds

**Kura: Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 4: Childish and odd feelings

"Hey Jack," Hiccup smiled at the merman who stared at him with curious blue eyes. Jack swam closer to Hiccup and rested his head in his arms. He looked up at Hiccup. Hiccup took notice and smiled. Jack blinked and retracted his gaze from Hiccup. Hiccup chuckled and pulled the basket over.

"Okay...we have apples," he pulled out a ripe reddish yellow apple. "Oranges." An orange came next. "And several berries." A small bundle of mixed berries.

Jack licked his lips. When Hiccup turned his back, Jack swiped the berries and swam to the middle of the pool. Hiccup turned around and noticed the berries were missing.

"If you wanted something, you just had to ask for it." He said annoyed. Jack looked at him. He tapped his throat, pointed to his mouth and shook his head.

In other words, he just said 'I-am-not-talking.'

Hiccup groaned. Jack was his merman version of Toothless. Both were stubborn, stunning looking, creatures that Hiccup looked after. The only difference, besides species, was tbat Toothless wasn't...what's the word he's looking for? Oh yeah, childish. Toothless wasn't childish, no, he was more like a combination of a puppy, a kitten and a baby bat. Jack...he was nothing but childish. And stubborn as hell.

"I'll get you talk. I will and you know it!"

Jack shook his head, repeating his earlier actions. Hiccup sighed. Jack bit back a laugh and slammed his tail on the water, getting Hiccup wet in the process.

"REALLY?!" Hiccup asked. All he got in responce was a tail waving at him. Hiccup chuckled. Jack peaked at him before diving back under the water. Hiccup sighed. He felt as if he had seen Jack before. But where?

**Kura: Ooh! Can anyone say twist? AH! **

**Sakura: Review. **


	6. No success

Love Between Two Worlds

Chapter 6: No success

"Have you found anything?" Tooth asked. The other merpeople shook their heads and the mermaid groaned.

It's been days since they've last heard the news that Jack was captured by...

insert a shudder here...

HUMANS.

Insert another shudder here.

"Well," Tooth sighed, "continue the search. Find him. Make sure he hasn't been harmed."

Oh, it's not Jack she should be worried about, she should worry about the Viking watching him.

* * *

"COME ON!" Hiccup groaned.

Jack shook his head.

Hiccup sighed dramatically and fell over, his head near the water, his eyes gazing at a silently giggling Jack.

Jack had gotten used to him, but he still hasn't spoken to him.

And it was driving Hiccup CRAZY! C-TO THE R-A-Z!

CRAZY!

Jack tilted his head and swam closer the Viking's face. He had his eyes closed.

Jack positioned his head just right above the other's head. His eyes locked on the closed ones.

Hiccup groaned again, opened his eyes, and yelled out of shock, when he saw Jack's blue eyes right above his forest green ones.

Jack blinked, moved away, and gave another silent giggle before diving under the water.

Hiccup huffed, but he couldn't help but notice Jack's eyes reminded him of ice.

'He still won't talk...' Hiccup groaned.

He heard knocking, and saw Astrid walk in, sighing, he sat up.

"Any luck with 'Snowflake'?" She asked with a smirk.

Jack, who had resurfaced at the sound, pouted and dove back under the water.

"Aaw," Hiccup said, "I think he's embarrassed. And his name's Jack. He wrote it. He won't talk. Weren't you here when I found out?"

Astrid nodded, "I was a bit busy-"

"I don't want to hear what you and Snotlout did." Hiccup cut her off quickly. He frowned when he heard the rumble of thunder and whine.

He saw Jack had resurfaced once more, and gazing longingly out the door. Hiccup followed his gaze up to the moon. He hadn't realized it was getting so late...

"We should get back..." He said. Turning to Jack, he said, "This isn't over, you will talk!"

Jack shot him a deadpanned look that screamed, 'over-my-roasted-dead-body,' before diving under the water once more.

When the door closed, Jack surfaced. He stared at the door and down at his tail. He knew that the only way out, was through that door. But he would need help. He couldn't exactly drag himself to the ocean in one night.

He just hoped he could find it in himself to trust Hiccup soon.

Because he knew why there was a storm coming.

**Review! 5 for the next chapter! **

**Will be updated more due to summer break coming up!**


End file.
